patherfandomcom-20200214-history
1000 лучших джазовых альбомов
1000 лучших джазовых альбомов - список джазовых альбомов, наиболее высоко оценённых пользователями сервиса RateYourMusic.Com (ссылка). Данный лист сгенерирован автоматически 17 мая 2011 г. 1 - 50 1. Miles Davis :: Kind of Blue (1959) 2. John Coltrane :: A Love Supreme (1965) 3. Charles Mingus :: The Black Saint and the Sinner Lady (1963) 4. Miles Davis :: In a Silent Way (1969) 5. Charles Mingus :: Mingus Ah Um (1959) 6. John Coltrane :: Giant Steps (1960) 7. Miles Davis :: Bitches Brew (1970) 8. Frank Zappa :: Hot Rats (1969) 9. John Coltrane :: My Favorite Things (1961) 10. Charles Mingus :: Blues & Roots (1960) 11. Eric Dolphy :: Out to Lunch! (1964) 12. John Coltrane :: Blue Train (1958) 13. Pharoah Sanders :: Karma (1969) 14. Miles Davis :: A Tribute to Jack Johnson (1971) 15. Dave Brubeck Quartet :: Time Out (1959) 16. Ornette Coleman :: The Shape of Jazz to Come (1959) 17. Sonny Rollins :: Saxophone Colossus (1957) 18. Stan Getz & João Gilberto featuring Antônio Carlos Jobim :: Getz/Gilberto (1964) 19. Cannonball Adderley :: Somethin' Else (1958) 20. Vince Guaraldi :: A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) 21. Art Blakey :: Moanin' (1959) 22. Horace Silver :: Song for My Father (1965) 23. John Coltrane :: Olé Coltrane (1961) 24. Duke Ellington :: Far East Suite (1967) 25. Alice Coltrane :: Journey in Satchidananda (1971) 26. Charles Mingus :: Mingus Mingus Mingus Mingus Mingus (1964) 27. Thelonious Monk :: Brilliant Corners (1957) 28. Thelonious Monk :: Monk's Music (1957) 29. Duke Ellington :: Money Jungle (1962) 30. Krzysztof Komeda :: Astigmatic (1966) 31. Thelonious Monk :: Monk's Dream (1963) 32. John Coltrane :: Africa/Brass (1961) 33. John Coltrane :: Ascension (1966) 34. Miles Davis :: 'Round About Midnight (1957) 35. Herbie Hancock :: Head Hunters (1973) 36. Oliver Nelson :: The Blues and the Abstract Truth (1961) 37. Miles Davis :: Miles Smiles (1967) 38. Lee Morgan :: The Sidewinder (1964) 39. Miles Davis :: Workin' With the Miles Davis Quintet (1959) 40. Wayne Shorter :: Speak No Evil (1965) 41. Clifford Brown and Max Roach :: Clifford Brown and Max Roach (1954) 42. Herbie Hancock :: Empyrean Isles (1964) 43. Jackie McLean :: Destination Out! (1964) 44. Andrew Hill :: Point of Departure (1965) 45. John Coltrane :: Impressions (1963) 46. Grant Green :: Idle Moments (1964) 47. Ella Fitzgerald :: Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Duke Ellington Song Book (1957) 48. McCoy Tyner :: The Real McCoy (1967) 49. Ella Fitzgerald :: Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Cole Porter Song Book (1956) 50. Miles Davis :: Sketches of Spain (1960) ---- 51 - 100 51 Art Ensemble of Chicago :: Les stances à Sophie (1970) 52 Mahavishnu Orchestra :: The Inner Mounting Flame (1971) 53 Wayne Shorter :: Juju (1964) 54 John Coltrane ::Meditations (1966) 55 Thelonious Monk With John Coltrane :: Thelonious Monk With John Coltrane (1961) 56 Soft Machine :: Third (1970) 57 Hank Mobley :: Soul Station (1960) 58 John Coltrane :: Coltrane (1962) 59 Charles Mingus :: Pithecanthropus Erectus (1956) 60 Ella Fitzgerald :: Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Rodgers and Hart Song Book (1956) 61 Albert Ayler :: Spiritual Unity (1965) 62 Rahsaan Roland Kirk :: Rip, Rig and Panic (1965) 63 Thelonious Monk :: Straight, No Chaser (1967) 64 Sonny Clark :: Cool Struttin' (1958) 65 Charles Mingus :: Tijuana Moods (1962) 66 Herbie Hancock :: Maiden Voyage (1965) 67 Miles Davis ::Get Up With It (1974) 68 Ornette Coleman :: Free Jazz (1961) 69 Andrew Hill :: Black Fire (1964) 70 The Seatbelts :: Cowboy Bebop (1998) 71 Wes Montgomery :: The Incredible Jazz Guitar of Wes Montgomery (1960) 72 John Coltrane :: Crescent (1964) 73 John Coltrane and Johnny Hartman :: John Coltrane and Johnny Hartman (1963) 74 Nina Simone :: Little Girl Blue (1958) 75 Frank Sinatra :: Frank Sinatra Sings for Only the Lonely (1958) 76 Miles Davis :: On the Corner (1972) 77 Rahsaan Roland Kirk :: The Inflated Tear (1968) 78 Lee Morgan :: Search for the New Land (1966) 79 Charles Mingus ::Let My Children Hear Music (1972) 80 Nina Simone :: Pastel Blues (1965) 81 Miles Davis :: Nefertiti (1968) 82 Thelonious Monk :: Underground (1968) 83 Grachan Moncur III :: Evolution (1964) 84 Miles Davis :: Ascenseur pour l'échafaud (1958) 85 Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong :: Ella and Louis (1957) 86 Bill Evans :: Explorations (1961) 87 Miles Davis :: Milestones (1958) 88 Pete La Roca :: Basra (1965) 89 Max Roach :: We Insist! Max Roach's Freedom Now Suite (1961) 90 Art Blakey :: Free for All (1964) 91 Jackie McLean :: One Step Beyond (1963) 92 Sarah Vaughan :: Sarah Vaughan (album) (1954) 93 Yusef Lateef :: Eastern Sounds (1961) 94 Thelonious Monk :: Criss-Cross (1963) 95 Billie Holiday :: Lady in Satin (1958) 96 Tina Brooks :: True Blue (1960) 97 Frank Zappa :: The Grand Wazoo (1972) 98 Freddie Hubbard :: Straight Life (1971) 99 Nina Simone :: Nina Simone Sings the Blues (1967) 100 Miles Davis :: Relaxin' With the Miles Davis Quintet (1958) ---- 101 - 150 Category:Джаз Category:Список Category:1000 лучших джазовых альбомов